Royal
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: "Kau bisa lihat titiknya dengan jelas, L-elf?"/ 'tolong salahkan si pangeran di samping saya.'/ "A-drei apa yang-" tegurnya setengah menggeram/ "Ssht!" tapi belum sempat ucapannya selesai, A-drei memotong dengan ekspresi super luar biasa siaga. "Aku melihat sosok tidak biasa di kamar ini."
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince © Yoshiro Reiyu**

**Valvrave The Liberator/ Kakumeiki Valvrave is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, Modify-canon, BL-possibility, Typo(s), dll**

**Pairing: A-drei/L-elf Friendship**

.

_Memangnya, ada orang yang tahu isi hati orang lain?_

Di tengah terik matahari, A-drei kecil menatap lurus ke depan, kaku, fokus. Berdiri di tengah-tengah anak seusianya yang dibariskan teratur mendengarkan instruksi.

_Memangnya ada yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?_

Tetapi nyatanya, ia sendiri melamun, dan terus-terusan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan-" dan bla, bla, bla, A-drei tidak dengar lagi apa yang dikatakatan oleh orang-orang berseragam militer Dorssia –nama negaranya –itu.

Suara pria dengan bintang emas berjumlah empat itu hanya lamat-lamat di telinganya. Lebih seperti gumaman yang tidak berjuntrung dan isinya kacau.

Orang itu bodoh, A-drei untuk pertama kalinya memperhatikan baik-baik wajah sangar yang sok dibuat itu. Mata keunguannya menganalisa, bibirnya ia kunci rapat-rapat seperti ekspresi yang ia jaga tidak berubah.

Ia kemudian kembali melamun, dan berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memangnya ada yang bisa membaca isi hati orang lain? Lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya. Pandangannya kosong tapi tersembunyi dengan sempurna.

Apa ada orang yang bisa membaca isi hati orang lain? Sekali lagi ia berpikir.

Tentu saja tidak ada. Dalam hati ia tersenyum sinis, meledek sarkatis pada tiap orang militer yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Jelas saja orang seperti itu tidak ada, anak itu menekankan isi hatinya. Lagipula, kalau sampai ada orang seperti itu di sini, ia pasti sudah jadi seonggok bangkai tidak bernyawa karena identitas aslinya ketahuan.

Karena A-drei, tak lebih dari sebuah karakter yang harus ia mainkan di atas panggung. Sedangkan di belakang panggung sana, dia adalah sang pangeran, keturunan raja yang masih terus didukung oleh royalis. Dengan harapan, suatu saat nanti mereka akan bangkit, dan membawa Dorssia, kembali ke pemerintahan lama. Dan menghentikan semua peperangan bodoh anatara Dorssia dengan ARUS itu.

Jadi, memang tidak ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, kan?

"Tentu saja ada."

Kalau ada yang bilang begitu, dia pasti seorang pembohong besar. Kalau memang ada orang yang bisa membaca isi hati orang lain. Harusnya orang itu tahu.

Kalau dia adalah seorang pangeran. Keturuan ke 48 dalam silsilah kerajaan Dorssia yang sudah tidak lagi jaya. Orang itu seharusnya tahu nama aslinya yang terus ia sebut berulang dalam hati. Seharusnya-

"Pangeran Noir, kan?" ya, orang itu harusnya tahu. Dan orang di sampingnya ini, sepertinya benar-benar tahu.

Jadi, A-drei menutup matanya sebentar. Tetap memusatkan pandangannya pada tentara berbintang empat yang masih mengoceh itu.

"Dan namamu?" orang yang punya kemampuan membaca pikiran itu memang benar-benar ada. A-drei memberi kesimpulan akhir pada pertanyaannya.

Anak yang sejak tadi menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya itu melirik dari sudut mata. "L-elf." Jawab anak berambut silver itu.

A-drei diam, mendengar dengan seksama jawaban yang berupa bisikan itu. Mengangguk sekali lalu melirik singkat wujud manusia di sampingnya. Anak seumurannya yang bernama –yang punya kode nama L-elf itu.

Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahu mereka kalau aku berasal dari royal family? A-drei mengajukan pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Mengetes, mencari jawaban pasti atas keselamatannya. Pangeran muda itu melirik sekali lagi dari sudut matanya. Gesture tubuhnya tetap tenang walaupun keselamatannya di ambang batas.

"Tidak." Anak bernama L-elf itu lagi-lagi menjawab. Dan A-drei, untuk sekali itu benar-benar diam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Terimakasih." A-drei menggumam pelan.

Lama kemudian ia mendapat pemikiran baru.

L-elf itu, musuh atau teman?

Ah, sudahlah, pikirkan saja nanti setelah pria di depannya itu berhenti mengoceh.

.

**Once again, I just love them too much 3**

**Especially, A-drei. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Room Mate © Yoshiro Reiyu **

**Valvrave The Liberator/ Kakumeiki Valvrave is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, Modify-canon, BL-possibility, Typo(s), OOC, dll**

**Pairing: A-drei/L-elf Friendship**

**.**

A-drei diam, terpaku persis di depan pintu. Masih susah percaya pada sosok seorang lagi yang sudah duduk di kasur dalam kamar ukuran minimalis itu. Si rambut silver yang tadi bicara dengannya, L-elf.

Ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan mereka bisa sekamar berdua?

"Kurasa bukan dua-duanya." Anak itu menjawab tenang dan melihat A-drei dari sudut mata.

Si pangeran muda yang sedang dalam penyamarannya itu mengerutkan dua alisnya dalam-dalam. Untuk kedua kalinya menganalisa bocah berambut perak yang bisa membaca pikiran, dari atas sampai bawah. Top to toe.

Postur tubuh L-elf, termasuk mungil untuk anak kebanyakan, lebih kurus dan raut wajahnya kaku. Dari garis wajah dan bentuk matanya, anak itu jenis yang serius dan well –tidak terlalu berbeda dengannya, punya segudang pengalaman _pahit_ yang langka dialami anak seumuran mereka. Dan dari cara L-elf memangdang lawan bicaranya, dia jelas punya intelektual tinggi dan analisa bagus.

"Kurasa memang bukan dua-duanya." Pada akhirnya, setelah selesai dengan segala analisis dan interpretasinya, A-drei menjawab dengan nada yang sama dengan milik L-elf, datar.

Dua anak itu saling pandang sebentar. Dan seakan mengerti satu sama lain, A-drei langsung mengambil satu tempat tidur kosong yang ada di pojok kiri ruangan. Tanpa mempedulikan L-elf yang sudah melepas seragam dan siap tidur, A-drei mengeluarkan isi tasnya yang berisi buku, perlengkapan tulis, dan beberapa potong baju ganti.

Buku catatan kecil bersampul coklat adalah benda terakhir yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas. Begitu keluar dari ransel kulitnya, benda itu langsung ditaruh di bawah bantal bersarung putih kusam yang jadi satu-satunya alat pembantu tidur di atas kasur.

Ruangan yang mengenaskan untuk tidur. Pikirinya sakratis seraya melepas seragam akademi yang sudah menempel di tubuhnya sejak siang tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" –lagi-lagi,

Sepasang mata beriris ungu milik A-drei menyipit lewat sudut. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau teman sekamarnya itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? "Dan kenapa kau peduli." Si rambut putih menjawab tak acuh kemudian melipat seragamnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai berbahan katun yang lumayan nyaman untuk tidur.

L-elf yang tadinya berbaring melihat langit-langit mengubah posisinya menjadi miring. Dua manik biru kelam itu memperhatikan A-drei dengan seksama –untuk pertama kalinya.

Kali ini, dia yang berpikir. Mencoba mengabaikan semua gerutuan dan observasi A-drei yang ikut terdengar di kepalanya soal kamar yang akan mereka tempati sampai mereka keluar dari Karlstein nanti. Hanya satu kata yang terus-terusan A-drei ulang dalam kepalanya. Mengenaskan.

_Salahmu masuk ke sini. _Bocah kecil itu menggerutu pelan dalam pikirannya atas protesan A-drei yang makin menjadi-jadi. Bibir mungilnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

Siapa sangka pangeran Dorssia itu bisa secerewet ini?

"Na, L-elf. Ruangan ini kedap suara kan?" yang ditanya mengangguk sekali. Masih fokus pada kelakuan A-drei yang terkesan _ribet_.

_Aneh, sebenarnya apa tujuan si pangeran itu memasukkan dirinya ke militer kalau dia sendiri saja tidak bisa terbiasa?_ Ia sendiri mulai berspekulasi. Menganalisa semua hal tentang A-drei untuk mendapat generalisasi pada rencana si pangeran itu secara keseluruhan.

_kenapa seorang pangeran mau _membuang_ dirinya ke tempat penuh _lintah_ begini? Kenapa A-drei yang harusnya menjadi _harapan_ royal family dan para royalis malah bergabung dengan militer yang menentang keberadaan keluarganya? _

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan makin bermunculan. L-elf membiarkan semua pertanyaan itu mengalir dalam kepalanya. Dia hanya terus memperhatikan A-drei yang sekarang balas menatapnya. "Aku punya alasanku sendiri dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan itu pada siapapun."

Anak bermata ungu itu menjawab seakan bisa mengerti arti pandangan L-elf. A-drei duduk di atas kasurnya dengan muka jengah dan dengusan pelan.

_Semua orang memang punya alasannya sendiri,_ L-elf mengulang itu dalam kepalanya. Mengubah kembali posisinya dan lagi-lagi menatap langit-langit kamar yang berupa baja berbentuk melengkung. Mengacuhkan tatapan A-drei yang seakan mengatakan kalau _dia _menyebalkan.

Well, itu haknya untuk menjadi orang menyebalkan.

Sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam dimensi lain di bawah alam sadar, L-elf membuka mulutnya. "Aku juga." Ia menambahkan dalam bentuk bisikan. Tidak menunggu lama, anak itu pun jatuh tertidur dan larut ke dalam mimpi.

Di saat yang sama, A-drei juga berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang membuat kesan kamar itu makin suram di matanya. Sebelah tangannya menyisir poni yang memanjang dan menutupi mata kirinya ke belakang.

"Alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup, kah?" dan kemudian bergumam di tengah udara kosong. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bertanya pada L-elf(yang sayangnya sudah tidur pulas), dan bertanya pada masa depannya yang penuh kabut.

_A reason to life. _Diulangnya perkataan itu dalam kepala.

Sebelum hasrat untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya benar-benar memuncak, A-drei menyempatkan diri memandang L-elf yang sudah tidur membelakanginya –pindah posisi untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat itulah, dia bertanya lagi dalam kepalanya. L-elf itu musuh atau teman? Atau yang lain?

Entahlah, A-drei belum bisa memutuskan apapun sampai sekarang.

Tetapi, satu hal yang pasti. Dia dan L-elf adalah teman sekamar, dan mereka sama-sama punya alasan sendiri untuk bertahan di akademi militer ini. Dan apapun itu, dia tidak mau ikut campur –untuk sekarang.

Kalau nanti, entah, A-drei tidak mau ambil pusing untuk sekarang.

Lagipula, siapa yang bisa tahu masa depan?

.

.

**Arigatou atas review-nya :D Rei berterimakasih sekali untuk itu.**

**Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian soal nama asli A-drei, Rei sejujurnya juga gak tahu#digaplok. Abisnya emang nggak ada keterangan, jadi ya nekat aja. Maaf kalau jadi salah tanggap. Rei juga penasaran sama nama aslinya A-drei ;( kalau udah tahu Rei pasti akan langsung share dan akan diganti sesuai dengan animanga-nya :D**

**Lalu soal keterangan lainnya soal A-drei, Rei jujur aja banyak ngarangnya. Soalnya latar belakang hidupnya A-drei minim untuk ditemukan… jadi untuk tambahan warning saja; 90% dari isi fic ini adalah hayalan semata. **

**Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cockroach © Yoshiro Reiyu **

**Valvrave The Liberator/ Kakumeiki Valvrave is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, Modify-canon, BL-possibility, Typo(s), OOC, dll**

**Pairing: A-drei/L-elf Friendship**

.

L-elf bejalan di tengah koridor sepi menuju kamar asramanya dengan muka kusut. Tadi dia baru dihukum oleh letnan Cain –tutornya –hanya karena meleset saat menembak boneka sasaran.

Padahal, dia berhasil menembak delapan dari sembilan titik vital dengan benar, sayangnya yang ke-9 meleset hanya karena ia tidak sengaja mendengar gerutuan super aneh dari dalam kepala A-drei yang berdiri persis di sebelahnya. Sedang melakukan hal yang sama dan yang menyebalkan, si pangeran itu sudah selesai.

A-drei jadi orang pertama yang selesai diantara angkatan mereka. Dia menyusul ke-2, hebatnya. Tapi meleset di tembakan terakhir, sialnya. Benar-benar hanya karena A-drei terus menerus ngedumel dalam kepalanya ingin memberikan tembakan tambahan di mulut si boneka sasaran karena mulutnya jelek sekali. Sudah lebar, hitam lagi.

Dan yah, begitulah. Bukannya titik terakhir yang ia tembak, L-elf malah menembak bibir si boneka sasaran dengan tepat. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba letnan Cain muncul dengan ekspresi datar di antara dia dan A-drei yang ia yakin sedang terkagum-kagum atas tembakannya ke arah bibir si boneka sasaran.

"Kau bisa lihat titiknya dengan jelas, L-elf?"

"Iya."

"Lalu kenapa bisa _meleset_."

'_tolong salahkan si pangeran di samping saya.'_

Itulah sepotong pembicaraan –dan isi hati –nya tadi siang dengan si letnan. Andaikan saja dia tidak melihat wajah A-drei yang seakan bertanya, 'kau kenapa' dengan ekspresi entah polos atau hanya kamuflase itu. L-elf sudah pasti akan mencoba mencekik si pangeran setelah letnan Cain meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sayangnya ia tidak tega. Karena wajah A-drei, sedikit mengingatkannya pada Liselotte yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya…. _Hanya sedikit... _mungkin. L-elf sendiri tidak ingin mencari lebih banyak.

"Itu salahnya A-drei." Anak itu bergumam pelan dengan nada menggerutu. Langkahnya cepat, nyaris tanpa menimbulkan suara dari sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai.

Cukup lama menyusuri lorong gelap dengan pencahayaan minim –ini sebenarnya sudah lewat dari jam malam dan wajar saja kalau beberapa lampu padam –L-elf akhirnya sampai di depan kamarnya. Pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu tertutup rapat. Dan A-drei pasti sudah ada di dalam kamar.

Si pangeran itu selalu ada di dalam kamar duluan. Selalu lebih cepat darinya, entah lebih cepat beberapa menit ataupun beberapa detik. Seakan-akan kamar dalam asrama Karlstein adalah satu-satunya tempat yang pantas untuk ditinggali. Padahal tiap malam L-elf selalu mendengar A-drei terus-terusan mengeluh, masih belum biasa dengan kamar yang sudah mereka tempati seminggu terakhir itu.

Tidak membuang waktu, si anak berambut silver itu langsung mendorong pintu dan masu-

DORR

Kejutan versi A-drei pun menyambutnya. Suara tembakan langsung terdengar nayring. Bunyi keras yang mengiung di telinganya.

L-elf langsung waspada, seperti yang diajarkan di akademi dia langsung menyiapkan tangan di belakang dan bersiap dengan pisau yang selalu ada di pinggangnya. Sepasang matanya dengan cepat mengintrogasi seluruh ruangan.

Dari hasil _scaning_ kilat yang dilakukannya. Hanya dua hal yang ia temukan. A-drei yang berdiri waspada dengan sebuah pistol dan si rambut putih itu berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya –dengan sepatu.

Melotot kesal adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan L-elf setelah menyimpulkan kekacauan parah di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. "A-drei, apa yang-" tegurnya setengah menggeram.

"Ssht!" tapi belum sempat ucapannya selesai, A-drei memotong dengan ekspresi super luar biasa siaga. "Aku melihat sosok _tidak biasa _di kamar ini." ujarnya.

Walaupun agak ragu mendengar ucapan A-drei yang kesannya ngelantur. L-elf memilih untuk ikut siaga dan memasang mata awas ke sekeliling kamar mereka. Mencari musuh yang dikatakan A-drei tadi.

DORR

Tiba-tiba satu tembakan lagi dilayangkan oleh A-drei dengan kecepatan luar binasa mengagetkan. Satu tembakan yang mengarah padanya. Tembakan yang nyaris saja membolongi telapak kakinya kalau meleset sedikit lagi.

Dan L-elf, terdiam di tempat. Campuran antara kaget dan shock serta kesal berapdu di wajah pucatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak membayangkan si pangeran Dorssia itu menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Jangan bergerak," A-drei makin siaga, wajah putih itu makin pucat dengan kerutan ngeri yang tergambar jelas. Dua mata beriris magenta yang mewarnai mata A-drei mengarah ke sekitar daerah kaki L-elf yang nyaris kena tembakannnya.

L-elf yang menyadari hal itu ikut memandang bagian yang dilihat A-drei. Daerah sekitar kakinya. Dan di sana ada…

Seekor kecoak. Warna hitam legam dengan antena bergerak-gerak dan tubuh berongga merayap di lantai.

Tunggu, jangan bilang A-drei punya masalah _berat _dengan kecoak sampai-sampai ingin menembak serangga itu dengan pistol.

"Kau," dengan suara tertahan L-elf mulai mengeluarkan suara, "takut pada kecoak." Simpulnya dengan dua alis yang ikut mengkerut.

Yang ditanya sayangnya hanya diam, masih berdiri di atas tempat tidur dan menatap seram mahluk yang ada di dekat kaki L-elf.

Hening lalu mengisi ruangan itu beberapa saat ketika si kecoak yang jadi pokok masalah juga tidak melakukan gerakan apapun. A-drei hanya terus menodongkan pistolnya dan L-elf dengan hati _lelah_ memandang teman sekamarnya itu dengan pandangan '_kau serius takut kecoak?'_.

Sampai akhirnya si kecoak melakukan gerakan pertama. Sepasang sayap hitam kecoklatannya mengembang dan terbang ke arah –A-drei. Dan yeah, seperti yang bisa diprediksi L-elf, A-drei tanpa pikir panjang meloncat turun dari tempat tidur yang sejak tadi dia injak-injak, membentur lantai, lalu berguling, dan memojok ke sudut kamar yang tidak diisi apa-apa.

Ekspresi jijik campur takut campur kesal berpadu sempurna di wajah itu. L-elf menghela nafas pelan dan mendekati sumber masalah A-drei dengan sebuah sapu tangan putih yang baru dikeluarkan dari kantong.

Diambilnya serangga bau itu dengan sapu tangan dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Dan A-drei, di sisi pojokan sana bernafas lega dengan wajah yang masih ngeri.

Beberapa saat kemudian L-elf kembali, dan menemukan A-drei sedang menyemprotkan sesuatu yang berbau agak menyengat ke sekitar lantai dan kolong tempat tidur -obat pembasmi serangga.

Begitu menyadari L-elf telah kembali dari_ misi_ pembuangan mahluk paling menjijikan dan mengerikan dalam hidup A-drei. Meraka saling pandang, lalu saling diam. Setelahnya pandangan L-elf beralih ke temapt tidur yang sudah diragukan bentuknya.

"A-ano," A-drei menggumam ragu. "Maaf, soal itu…" ujarnya dengan ekspresi bersalah dan ikut menatap tempat tidur L-elf. "Aku akan membereskannya nanti"

"Tapi aku mau tidur sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau berbagi tempat tidur dulu untuk malam ini?" usulnya agak ragu dan melihat keadaan tempat tidurnya yang terbalik dengan milik L-elf, "kasurnya cukup untuk menampung dua orang kok."

Pemuda berambut perak itu pun menghela nafas pelan. _Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. _"Baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini." Jawabnya menerima usul A-drei.

Dalam kepalanya, L-elf langsung menambahkan sebuah mental note. Kalau mau sekamar dengan A-drei, pastikan tidak ada kecoak di tempat itu atau si pangeran akan jadi pengacau kamar dan sikap berlebihannya segera aktif. Dan jangan pernah biarkan lagi A-drei masuk kamar duluan!

"Ne, L-elf, kau sudah cuci tangankan?"

_A-drei menyebalkan._

_._

**Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya :D **

**dan terimakasih banyak atas infonya xD maaf belum bisa diganti. Rei belum dapet infor langsung soal namanya. Hontou ni sumimasen.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya :)**


End file.
